yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Ang Mo Kio MRT Station
| other=Bus, Taxi | structure=Elevated | platform=Island | depth= | levels=2 | tracks=3 (2 island platforms) | parking= | bicycle= | baggage_check= | passengers= | pass_year= | pass_percent= | pass_system= | opened=7 November 1987 | closed= | rebuilt= | electrified= | ADA=Yes | code= | owned= | operator=SMRT Trains (SMRT Corporation) | zone= | former= | services= }}Ang Mo Kio MRT Station is an elevated Mass Rapid Transit (MRT) station, located on the North South Line in Singapore. It is adjacent to AMK Hub. Located at the junction of Ang Mo Kio Avenue 3 and Ang Mo Kio Avenue 8, beside Ang Mo Kio Town Garden East, the station is connected to AMK Hub, Ang Mo Kio Bus Interchange and the Ang Mo Kio Town Centre via an underground walkway. Ang Mo Kio station is the only elevated non-interchange MRT station to have a middle train track. The middle track is utilsed during track/train faults, rush hours for a truncated train service that goes from this station to Jurong East MRT station, as well as certain train service that starts from Marina South Pier MRT station and ends here. Opened in November 1987, Ang Mo Kio station is one of the five stations that collectively make up Singapore's oldest MRT stations. History On July 1983, the Provisional Mass Transit Authority has extended the line to Yio Chu Kang, and the Phase 1A extended from Outram Park via Tiong Bahru, Redhill, Queenstown, Commonwealth, Buona Vista and Clementi stations, easing the loads at Ang Mo Kio. On 12 June 1984, the contract was shortlisted for the construction of a viaduct from San Teng MRT station to Yio Chu Kang, together with Ang Mo Kio and Yio Chu Kang stations under Contract 102. This contract also specifies that the stretch of Ang Mo Kio Street 53 all the way to Ang Mo Kio Avenue 8 will be permanently closed in 1985 and levelled, so that the railway can be laid on the ground level. A 25-year-old Chinese lady Ms Neo Shiea Chee, a teacher at Holy Innocents' High School, was run over by a southbound train at Ang Mo Kio MRT station shortly before 7pm on 11 Jan 2003 when she fell into the tracks and was crushed by an oncoming train. She was too engrossed in reading her book and was unaware that the train was already approaching the station. Trains were not disrupted as Ang Mo Kio Station's northbound trains used the centre platform. Trains were disrupted for twenty minutes at around 10.35 am on 20 Aug 2009 after a passenger went down the track just as the train was approaching the station. SMRT said that the passenger was later assisted out of the track and taken to the hospital for medical examination. Commuters who were affected were guided to the next available train. Nitcharee Peneakchansak, a 14 year old Thai teenager, was seriously injured and lost both her legs after she fell onto the track and was hit by a train (C751B 327/328) at Ang Mo Kio on April 3, 2011. Peneakchansak left Singapore on June 13, 2011 after recuperating in hospital. SMRT had reportedly offered the family S$5000 as compensation. The victim's father, rejected the compensation as her prosthetic legs will cost around S$100,000 and must be changed every three to five years. After the news broke out, anonymous Singaporean donors donated S$250,000 for her medical rehabilitation expenses. At the same time, a Singaporean living in Hong Kong wanted to settle Peneakchansak's hospital bills in full, which amounted to about S$50,000. Her father decided to sue SMRT for S$3.4 million on June 17, 2011, the amount equivalent to the price for the 20 pairs of prosthetic legs that Peneakchansak will need in her lifetime. On June 20, 2011, SMRT clarified that the money offered to Peneakchansak was a gesture of goodwill and not compensation. The transport company said compensation would only be made after investigations had concluded. SMRT also said that the S$10,000 offered to her family to travel to Singapore when she was still in hospital was also a gesture of goodwill. In its defence papers on 1 September 2011, the SMRT reiterates that all the safety warnings and precautions – such as the yellow lines – were in place and that the distance which the train travelled after the driver slammed on the brakes were within "safety specifications" and argues that Peneakchansak's "negligence" contributed to her falling "onto the tracks at the MRT station on her own accord". It also claimed that the girl was "aware of the danger of the oncoming trains and that by standing behind the yellow safety line until the train had stopped", she would have been reasonably safe from falling onto the tracks and pointed out that the girl had failed to keep a proper lookout for the oncoming train and take reasonable care of her own well-being despite knowing the risks of falling. It adds that she had failed to stand behind the yellow safety line until the train had stopped despite clear warning signs displayed at the MRT station. Because of this accident, Mr Ang Hin Kee, MP for Ang Mo Kio GRC announced that Ang Mo Kio will be installed with the half-height platform screen doors on the platform by June, earlier than scheduled. Although it was announced to be completed by June, it was delayed till 2 December 2011 before operations began. And later, on 30 June 2012, it was installed with HVLS fans together with Jurong East. Platforms Among the earliest-built above ground stations, station architecture is similar to many older stations along the Western sector of the East West Line, with a simple flat roof over the platform level supported by rows of columns. A set of escalators, stairs and lifts connect to the concourse level below. While regular NSL trains use the outermost platforms, the middle track that is used to disembark at the middle track, and regular Lunchtime Xpress trains that is from 20 May 2008 to 29 July 2014. Such arrangements also existed during the post-peak period and late night trips. Station layout Exits *A - Ang Mo Kio Avenue 3 *B - Ang Mo Kio Avenue 8 *C (via underpass) - AMK Hub, Ang Mo Kio Bus interchange *D - Cheng San CC Passenger Usage Patterns Located within the Ang Mo Kio New Town, Ang Mo Kio station serves the Town Centre, as well as nearby shopping malls / schools / community amenities / residential developments in the vicinity. It is also a key transport node for Ang Mo Kio residents, encountering high demand throughout the day. Transport connections Rail References External links * Category:Ang Mo Kio Category:Railway stations opened in 1987 Category:Mass Rapid Transit (Singapore) stations